1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container assemblies and, in particular, to container assemblies for housing and transporting deviled eggs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deviled eggs are very popular delicatessen food items, but the deviled eggs are easily damaged and mutilated by the jarring forces encountered in transportation. In addition, the yolk mixture, nested in the white of the egg, is easily jarred loose and deformed, destroying the aesthetic appeal.
Although containers have previously been designed to accommodate hard boiled eggs, such containers have cavities which are the shape of a whole egg. Since the filling in the middle of a deviled egg is smaller than the half of the egg white that holds the filling, the filling is not supported and may become dislodged from the white.
Consequently, there is a need in the industry for a container that will supportingly hold both the one-half hard boiled egg white and smaller deviled egg filling during transportation and handling to prevent damage to the product, especially the filling.